paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
In The Sky - A Tribute to The Valkyries
Hey guys, Xav here with another song article! And for the first time, this is gonna be a tribute and dedicated to The Valkyries! I'm so in love with Miz's song called In The Sky. ''This song was also the ending of the game of the Grandia Series called Grandia 3. This is a full song and I'm definitely proud that I pulled it off. As for this song article, the pups will be in their anthro forms. I have granted permission from DJ.RJ.Centurion for using his OCs, Jaune, Juneau, Grisha, Cecilia, and Sheryl. They are really awesome, and great flyers too. ^^ Enjoy, guys, and here's the link. Miz - In The Sky A Tribute Soars The sunny day was all well at Vertigo Hill, where the infamous and skillful Valkyries resides and worked. Too long that these skilled flyers were dreamed to be in the skies, soaring as they rose the highest limit they go. All of them were proud, courageous, full of determination, and quick-witted. If it was for them, they knew that their achievements would go far, forging a path to their future, and to be successful. Mere challenges were still coming their way, but the odds would never take them down. But instead, they were in their favor, and they would be able to pay back of what is right. Time goes by as the daylight stood still, and the people were still busy as always. There, sitting down at the bench near their base was a male Poodle, and that Poodle was Jaune, who was watching the blue clear skies. He remembered all these times back when he entered the Valkyries. Not to mention, his sister joined him after some time he joined before she did. His face held a smile on his face, while watching still. The Valkyrie Second-in-Command of the Cloudburst Squad perked his ears as he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Jaune? Oh, you're there. What're doing out here?" And there behind him, was a standard female Poodle, and his younger sister, Sheryl. The kind Valkyrie Officer of the same squad walked up to her older brother, showing herself with a comforting smile. Jaune heard his sister's voice and footsteps before he turned his head behind him. He smiled, looked at her. "Oh hey, Sheryl. Just watching out here, I can't help it but to watch." He said, before he chuckled, and not long, he and Sheryl heard few footsteps coming, their ears still perked. A small laugh came as Grisha, and Cecilia, the two Valkyrie Officers of the Cloudburst Squad, Juneau, the Valkyrie Captain of the Firestorm Squad, and Lyndon, the Valkyrie Atmos of the Hurricane Squad, came in as they walked up close to them. That small laugh apparently was from the Bohemian Shepherd himself. "You're not the only one who wanted to do the same thing. For some reason, I think we need some fresh air while giving ourselves some break." Cecilia giggled in response, before wrapping her arm around Grisha. "Yeah. I would definitely wanted to that, but even better, all of us do." She then turned to the Aidi before she asked. "Say, Lyndon, how's the weather, by the way?" Lyndon couldn't help but to chuckle. Being a Meteorologist and a Valkyrie Atmos sometimes often made him scrambled up, but still, he kept checking on various weathers ever since he joined, even before as well. "As of now, I think it's going good and clear. I wouldn't even have to go back checking, of course." He snickered, making everyone laugh in amusement. "At least we can go out. We deserved some break, remember? Now we can have some fun outside, and maybe we could fly for fun!" said Juneau with a cheery voice. Everyone else nodded at that thought. "I think we should take our time watching here. It's kinda fun when some of us were here." said Grisha, looking at them. Jaune nodded before he grinned. "That's a great idea. Now let's head outside. I think Skye will be here with us soon." Needless to say, all of them went outside, watching the sun and sky with smiles on their faces. The wind howls as it passed by, and their smiles grew wider. Little by little, silence took over them, but not long. Suddenly, Jaune himself sang, which the others got their attention to him. "''I wanna find it, what I've been searching~ The boy reaches out to the sky...~" Sheryl grinned, and felt her soul wanted to unleash. She followed as she sang with grace. "He'll pray, he'll get it, no doubt he'll make it. All of his goals and desires~" And not long, they grinned as one familiar voice sang, and that voice came from the Cockapoo herself. The Valkyrie Captain of the Cloudburst Squad, not to mention, one of the members of the PAW Patrol. It was Skye singing behind as she walked. "The sky above you is waiting for you~ To take up first step and break out~" Hearing singing voice, they grinned before Cecilia shouted in excitement. "Skye! I knew you would come here for a break, and we're glad that you could join us!" The Cockapoo giggled in response. "Of course, I would join you guys. Now, where were we? Ah yes, Let's all hear it out, Valkyries!" All of the nodded as they continued. Jaune, Cecilia, and Grisha pour out their voices as they were finally united in this special moment. "When you fly in the sky, simply divine~! You're dreaming...~" Sheryl, Jaune, and Lyndon followed as they came together. "Leave your worries behind, for that's imagination~! Can you feel it tonight~? The fire inside, is burning~" And soon, all of them sang perfectly, their voices all together unite as they looked at the sky, with their eyes shining, and grins drawn across their faces. "All you gotta do is break out through, to make your wishes all come true~ Amazing~!!!" All of them grinned before they looked at each other. Enjoyed yet excited expressions filled to all of them. Juneau called out as he faced the others. "That was awesome! Think we can kick it up notch?" "We can!" shouted all the others in unison. But not all of them, Sheryl sighed, and her brother seem taken noticed of it. He quickly comforted her as the female Poodle looked at him. "You ok, Sis?" Sheryl shrugged before she gave him a small smile. "I don't know if I can do this.... I can't do it without you, even back to time when you got struck down." she said, and some of his words were implied to back at their old days, but Jaune shook his head, simply denying it. The male Poodle forced Sheryl too look at him by his finger and smiled. "Don't worry. Everything all be well. Just let it go and you'll get some fun again. You ready?" Sheryl grinned, her confidence grew and quickly came back to her. She nodded. "I'm ready, now go ahead, Jaune." Jaune grinned as he started, and the Poodles started to look at the sky, and the others were watching at them. "So you might be hurting, down low your feeling~ Have faith within, all will be OK~" Sheryl took forth, bringing her graceful voice, and that comforted herself, and Jaune was right. "The sky above you~ She'll always save you~" And all of them sang in unison. "So never give up on yourself....~!" And not long, rhythm claps from Lyndon, and Grisha's completely matched the voices as they call out, souls burning inside them. "When you fly in the sky~! Simply divine, you're dreaming...~ Leave your worries behind, for that's imagination...~! Can you feel it tonight? The fire inside, is burning~ All you gotta go is break out through, to make your wishes all come true~ Amazing~!!!" The Valkyries spread out, their excitement was getting higher and higher. As they were already spread out, Skye sang first, feeling herself that she was in a good timing. "Any day...~! Anytime...~! You can reach out to the sky...~!!!" Sheryl and Cecilia joined with the Cockapoo, and their timing was perfect. Their voices were pouring down to their souls as they were begin the let the grace flow inside them. "Spread your wings...~! Catch that light...~! Say it now..." And the boys joined in, their hearts touched in this part. All of them sang. "I'm gonna be myself...~" The male Australian Shepherd-Border Collie pulled it out alone, successfully, and while at it, all of them started to form slowly as they walked back to each other, gathering in a small amount of time. "I know you'll make it~ No doubt, you'll make it~ Be a little brave now~ It's time to take on~ Your dream....~" And all of them finally gathered, although spread out a little. Juneau smiled as they looked at the clear blue sky. "When you fly in the sky~!" And everyone else sang it out altogether, and this moment they would never forget. Their hearts and souls were burning, and they unleashed. "You're dreaming...~ Leave your worries behind, for that's imagination~! Can you feel it tonight? The fire inside, is burning~ All you gotta go is break out through, to make your wishes all come true~ Amazing...~! Amazing...~!" And for one last time, they raised their arms and hands upwards, aiming at the sky proudly as they called out with one final end. They grinned widely as they sang with one final word... "Amazing~!!!" '' '' Category:Anthro Category:Valkyries Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs